Rosas y Sangre
by hardknoxrarity
Summary: El mal uso del efecto mariposa, insaturadamente


Pinkie Pie había terminado de hacer las bromas con Rainbow Dash y ambas se dirigieron a sus hogares. Aunque las bromas de Rainbow Dash eran factibles, Pinkie Pie hacía más y mejores bromas. Incluso, lo mejor de Pinkie Pie eran los pasteles, y ella tenía un amigo pastelero. Su nombre era Ernest y él, siendo un pony plomo que supo poner su fuerza en su cola de color verde, fuera de toda su entrega laboral pastelera, era también bueno con los pasteles, como es su reciente mención, pero de parte de él, había celos y a Pinkie, eso le afectó mucho. Ella sabía que su talento eran las fiestas y ella ayudaba siempre con pasteles, cupcakes y varios regalos, en muchos festejos y cumpleaños, y él sabía que sin ella, los pasteles que él hacía. perdían sabor y color. Ernest bajó su ira, intentando en pena aceptar su condición ante Pinkie Pie y volvieron a la normalidad.  
Sin embargo, Ernest, cuando se dirigía a hacer el aseo en el local donde la rosada pony y él trabajaban, encontró un libro titulado: Las teorías híbridas, por Twilight Sparkle. Incluía todo tipo de hechizos, entre ellos el Efecto Mariposa. Le llamó mucho la atención, que se propuso mantener lo que estaba escrito por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, porque algo le nació en su corazón.  
Fue a abrir los capítulos. Contenían: Introducción a la magia del equinoccio del Kad. Kinesis. Alquimia. Armas de México. Choque de objetos poligenéticos. Refugio de Arpan Al Yakir. La fuente de la juventud de Elizabeth Sparkle. El efecto mariposa. La torre de cristal y agua. El séptimo elemento. Notas.  
Abrió el capítulo ocho, y decía:  
«El Efecto Mariposa»  
«Por estas páginas, corre una gran responsabilidad. Por estas futuras hojas, corren el juego de los destinos de todos y la maravilla de la gran alevosía de los felices o tristes.»  
«1-Inicio. 2-Inyección. 3-Viaje. 4-Retorno»  
«1-Inicio. Estos son los ingredientes para iniciar el éxtasis. Se necesitan: tres plumas de fénix, sangre de gallo, ojos de pony sin talento, un poco de suero fisiológico, alcohol y diez gotas de llanto de cebra. Mezcle todo, excepto el suero y las plumas de fénix, ya que las plumas aumentarán la temperatura de la mezcla y el suero, destruirá de a poco el humor vitreo de los ojos de pony, dejando las pupilas y el iris intacto, para luego incorporar una pluma en cada pupila y la sobrante se muele con los iris. Deje reposar seis minutos. Luego de mezclarlo todo, deje reposar un poco y prepare la jeringa.»  
«2-Inyección. Inyecte la sustancia, solamente en la pata izquierda. La inyección se realiza, introduciendo la aguja en el lado del hueso, y no en el hueso. Se realiza en el húmero, y luego se cierra la herida con un cicatrizador, que se basa en una porción de naranja, con margarina, leche y un poco de alcohol.»  
«3-Viaje. Se necesita una imagen, posterior al nacimiento del involucrado. La pronta salida a la fecha, sea por un segundo, atrás de la fecha de nacimiento, será la conversión de su cuerpo en sombra y será un alimento permanente para Sibenz Shadow, un rey destituido del Imperio de Cristal, quien sólo quedó con esa condición, ya que fue retirado del Imperio de Cristal, y que, estando de nuevo en acción, se comería a sus presas. Ya cayeron nueve ponies, desde que yo y mis amigas...»  
De aquí, venía un texto legible de Twilight Sparkle, que no era parte de la instrucción de ella. Más bien, pasó esa hoja, la obviamente siguiente, como un diario de vida:  
«veníamos a detenerlo. Conseguí esa información en la biblioteca pública de cristal, del Imperio de Cristal, de acuerdo a la vida anterior de Sibenz y el pacto que hicieron él y la Princesa Celestia. Creo que él quiso atacarnos, al momento de haber encontrado a las nueve víctimas del mal uso del Efecto Mariposa, cuando el invierno le dio fuerzas, en vano, para obtener el corazón de Cristal, para su gran poderío, o su fetiche de comer el corazón cristalino. Sin embargo, si tengo tiempo, veré las otras alineaciones, que serían los efectos del mal uso de fuente extravital o extraordinaria, con otros atacantes nuestros. No anotaré las amenazas, pasadas como rumor. Continuaré con el texto.»  
«Al momento de viajar, la persona que obtuvo el éxtasis, no será obligada a cambiar las cosas, regresando a su niñez. Sé que existen las apenas, Arenas del Tiempo, pero se ocupa una daga árabe, y los visitantes no me hicieron caso en traerla. Creo que, para ellos, es algo sagrado, pero tangible y por eso no la trajeron. Lo único malo es que hay que mantener todo en memoria y nada se debe escapar, ya que si hay un accidente, es en estos casos, que hay que buscar una supuesta manera de vivir, antes del accidente y utilizar el último objeto que el accidentado tuvo bajo sus narices, o incluso usando la memoria, para recordar más allá de la teoría, que el accidente hubiera ocurrido. Si esto resulta, se pediría anotar las consecuencias del arreglo del tiempo, claro que por voluntad propia. La lógica es querer a todos vivos, pero algunos podrían morir y se cambiaría el estado del actual tiempo, a favor o en contra del viajero. Diferencias de un antitemporal que usa el efecto mariposa, con el viajero del tiempo, que también usa el efecto mariposa, son que este viajero es un temporero del efecto mariposa, un politemporal obrero y en medio de él mismo, él mismo puede hacer los cambios o recordar, aunque recordar es más seguro. El otro sería un antitemporal obrero, porque cualquier cosa en contra de su antiguo yo, o sus descendientes, costaría su muerte y pasar su cuerpo, involuntariamente como alimento constante, para unas carroñeras aves, las enemigas del Príncipe de Persia. El antitemporal vería lo más corto posible en el efecto, en cualquier edad, más atrás de la actual o su nacimiento, pero el viajero temporal puede ver por más tiempo su antigua vida y recapacitarla, haciendo los cambios. Sobre el antitemporal no sé muy bien, pero es porque este último se inyectó, siendo lo máximo lo que tenga una jeringa normal, 50 ml, más de dos inyecciones.»  
«4-Retorno. El retorno delata las acciones que cambiaron el aspecto de vida del personaje, y borrarán las memorias de la actual vida, para renovarla en lo que NO DEBERÍA SER. »  
Con todo esto, Ernest pudo mantener esto en memoria, pero para no hablarle algo a Pinkie Pie, guardó el libro, para comprar las cosas el día de mañana.  
Al día siguiente, Pinkie Pie ayudó a su amigo a comprarle los objetos, en la feria sabática, para hacer la inyección del tiempo, el Efecto Mariposa. Pinkie Pie no preguntó, ni escuchó nada de él, pero Twilight se aproximó en ese momento y se cambió la cara de Ernest, cuando ella habló:  
-Hola, Pink, Erny, ¿vieron mi libro de cocina, para Applebloom? Lo necesito, para ver si mis nuevas recetas la harán ver un talento de gastronomía, en alguna rama diferente a la que conocemos, como tus pasteles, Ernest. Sé que haces bases sin sabores, pero Pinkie Pie usó tus bases, para hacer cosas increíbles. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que ustedes me hicieron un cumpleaños? Fue, después de la obtención de mis alas y mi reinado como princesa, y ella usó un chicle como mis alas en tu última base, y tú te comiste el chicle y, como viste algo original, lo repusiste con una crema base y Pinkie te ayudó con el color y el sabor, sin sacarlo de encima. Igual estuvo bueno el pastel. Así que te lo agradezco demasiado, ya que a Pinkie Pie le di muchas gracias de a montón.  
-Exacto... Sabes, Twilight, quiero conocer el cómo cambiar el tiempo con el efecto mariposa que recién estabas estrenando con nosotras.  
Ernest miró el libro que estaba sujeto y oculto en su cola, y escuchó un NO serio y sensual de Twilight, mirando hacia Twilight, y la Princesa lavanda dijo:  
-Te he negado esa petición, para tu conocimiento, de que es muy peligrosa la tarea que tú quieres realizar. Todavía no veo el 101% del uso. Aún así, no te quiero ver eso inyectado.  
-Bueno. No importa. Ojalá me llames y arregles el asunto, ya que todas te hemos visto hacer estos proyectos y ninguna, exclusivamente yo, te hemos molestado.  
Twilight bajó la cabeza y sonriendo, aceptó lo que dijo Pinkie Pie. Luego, ella habló:  
-Ahora bien, no recuerdo dónde está ese libro. Spike tuvo que ver en esto. Él debió haberme avisado, ya que sólo practicamos ante todas nosotras, con él mismo el EFECTO MARIPOSA y se habrá obsesionado con el proyecto oscuro. No me queda otra que hacer algo. No se los diré a ustedes, porque no sería justo. Es solamente un castigo, si me lo preguntan con un sentimiento de que me estén obligando a hablar. Y, por el momento, no ocuparé las alas. Ya me viste "tropezar en el aire"-ella sonrió en broma y continuó:  
-Nos vemos luego.  
-Adiós-se despidieron Pinkie Pie y Ernest de Twilight, a coro y se desviaron tres caras a sus caminos. Ernest compró los elementos pertinentes y Twilight compró un cuchillo filoso, para dejarlo en su bolsa y dirigirse a la biblioteca.  
Se oyó un grito desesperante y unos golpes raros, que cambiaron por un momento la tranquilidad del pueblo pony, incluso de la pareja joven de pasteleros.  
Luego de eso, un grito de Twilight apuró las cosas y veinte ponies, incluídos Pinkie Pie y Ernest. Unos ojos verdes y echados a un largo llanto acompañaron la situación. Siendo denunciada por Pinkie Pie, que entró de las últimas ponies, Twilight fue condenada al calabozo y el cuerpo del dragoncito asesinado fue velado en la casa de Rarity. Rarity lloró todo el día y Ernest hizo lo que supo en ese momento.  
Haciendo lo que se pedía, quitó los ojos de Applebloom, al dirigirse hacia ella y, mientras corría, para escapar de las patas de la familia Apple, su cola, para elevar a Ernest, se agitaba en dirección de helicóptero. Quizás no era tiempo de cambiarse la cutie mark y, mordida la jeringa, prosiguió con el acto, todavía en el aire, inyectando la sustancia, recorrió su tiempo y regresó a la feria.  
No obstante, él sólo tomó en cuenta la escena de la feria y no la escena en la que encontró el libro, o incluso su año de nacimiento. Estaba tan clara esa norma, que a Ernest no se le ocurrió volver a nacer físicamente, de hacer sido así una de las ideas concretadas para el Efecto Mariposa.  
Hubo un error. Él no dijo bien lo que iba a decir, justo cuando se despidieron, y quiso remediarlo, recuperando a tiempo la escena, durante el trayecto de Twilight:  
-Espera, Princesa. Toma tu libro. Lo encontré botado.  
-Gracias. ¡Spike!  
El error de Twilight se hizo de nuevo. La princesa "re mató" a su reptil escriba, su propia mascota.  
Ernest volvió a hacer la fórmula, llegando a la escena del dinero, pero luego tuvo que rehacer la fórmula, ya que tomó en cuenta el cuantioso error que hizo. El no darle el libro a tiempo. La respuesta del millón.  
Haciendo una copia, algo ilegible, del capítulo ocho, y guardando la copia en una caja, pensó en devolver el libro y lo hizo. El consecuente era Spike y él debía ser el que entregaría el libro. Se hizo una nueva fórmula y luego de haberla hecho, fue a la biblioteca.  
Apuntó en el blanco, cuando la Princesa le preguntó a Spike, antes de salir por completo, para comprar el supuesto cuchillo:  
-¿Dónde está mi libro?  
Ernest entró, empujándo a la Princesa y, presentándose, habló algo que él no supo si era mentira o verdad.  
Spike confirmó la respuesta.  
Era verdad. Spike dijo lo siguiente:  
-Ernest estaba haciendo el aseo en la pastelería, mientras que yo tomé sin querer un cupcake del muestrario.  
A lo que Ernest dijo:  
-No me interesaban los cupcakes; además, ese era el último, y gratis, ya que Rarity compró esos queques y no se comió el último de apenas tres, pero eso es otro tema. Lo que me impactó fue que, en visiones, vi -intentando predecir algo, para no mostrar la jeringa, con la fórmula- que si tú, princesa, matabas a tu ayudante, eras desterrada, sólo porque diste mucho valor a tu libro, que pensaste en querer matar al que te lo quitó. Spike sí lo tomó, pero...  
-Eso fue, para devolverlo a su dueña-interrumpió Spike, mirando a la Princesa.  
-Perdóname.  
-Bien, princesa. Usted está perdonada, pero déjeme avisarle que yo la ayudaré a llevar las cosas que usted siempre olvida, como las naranjas, para el cumpleaños de mi amada pony unicornio o las semillas de girasol, sin cáscaras, para usted y sus amigas.  
-Rarity no parará de llorar, si lo habrías matado, pero... Es sólo un camino que, en mis visiones, usted eligió. Gracias por su comprensión y me retiro del local.  
-No hay de qué. Bueno, Spike. Si no te molesta, necesito ese libro dorado que está en la cima. No he entrenado mis alas para volar bien.  
-En seguida.  
Ernest se retiró del lugar, escuchando algo caerse, y muy pesado, por moverse el piso, y vio que Pinkie Pie quedó sola, en un local de heno frito.  
Twilight salió, para decirle:  
-Creo que con eso no me desterrarían,o ¿estabas mintiendo acerca de tus visiones?  
Ernest mostró un "NO" en su cabeza. Twilight entró a la habitación y mostró un destello debajo de la puerta.  
Pinkie pagó su porción y Ernest compró la siguiente. En seguida, un local vecino le regaló una bolsa, para depositar la jeringa y, ya que él pagó las cosas anteriores, obtuvo, como un vuelto, la moneda en su herradura superior izquierda, ahora en la bolsa, sin problemas.  
Sin embargo, a Pinkie le nació la idea de cambiar el tiempo y tomó la jeringa, por la boca, mas Ernest la retó, pero no la castigó.  
Ernest notó que su viaje fue en vano.  
Los ojos verdes, que fueron los ojos verdes de Ernest, echaron la supuesta tristeza en su cara, que, al opacar la tristeza, el rostro fue invadido de pena y lágrimas.  
No obstante, a Ernest se le ocurrió una idea. Era el gran deseo del corazón del pony plomo y tuvo que ser desatado en Pinkie Pie, a lo que ella, agarrando la jeringa, recordó en voz alta una memoria de la Princesa Twilight:  
-Para saber qué color es mi fórmula, es roja, por dentro, y naranja, por fuera.  
Era esa y Pinkie Pie se puso la jeringa y fue interrumpida, nuevamente, por Ernest, al intentar inyectársela.  
-Pinkie, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿sabes qué eso es muy peligroso? Eso te costará la vida.  
-Eso no lo dijo ella.  
-Pero en la feria, ella lo hubiera supuesto, porque tú no la escuchaste.  
-Pero quiero ayudarte.  
En ese momento, Ernest se asustó con la frase Quiero ayudarte, que luego, después que esa frase, apareció otra, a continuación:  
-Te vi con esos celos que duraron un año, y luego se te había pasado.  
-Entonces,¿Estás segura, que quieres ayudarme?  
Pinkamena asintió con la cabeza.  
-En ese caso, ayúdame a conseguir otra cutie mark.  
-Lo haré. Es una pinkie promesa. No te preocupes. Tendrás una de un buen pastelero.  
-Lo haré. No me preocuparé.  
-Bien. Además, Twilight me dijo que hay que despertarse del pasado, si una embaucada situación fue enorme, aunque no la haya cometido o si la cometo, sería factible regresar más atrás de la última vez que viajé a mi pasado carnal, haciendo un brinco a mi actualidad.  
Pinkie Pie se inyectó la fórmula, y recordó su vida, al intentar conseguirse una cutie mark, pero Ernest no estaba ahí. Pinkie Pie se trasladó a su tiempo, viendo que su primera sala de diversión, que fue después de la primera rainplosión sónica de Rainbow Dash, ya fue ocupada y desocupada por su familia, tal como era en la memoria de Pinkamena.  
Apareció delante de Pinkie Pie, la pequeña Rainbow Dash. Una imagen le apareció de repente. Era un pasado de ella, y venía luego de esa visita.  
Ella hizo una pregunta, sobre una fiesta, para el día siguiente que, luego de eso, con un rechazo de la rosada pony, Rainbow Dash cayó en una escuela de verano y Dash conocería a una archiamiga, Gilda. Si ella decía no, una foto desconocida correría en su muro, y no verá las bellas formas de las nubes. Era una propuesta de Rainbow Dash y una imagen borrosa, pero la pony rosada dijo sí, al momento de la pregunta. Y Rainbow Dash se alegró bastante, que invitó a otras pequeñas ponies.  
Eran las otras cuatro ponies que Pinkie Pie conoció, incluidas Rarity, una educada y no presumida unicornio, en esos tiempos.  
-Supe de inmediato de tu fiesta, al ver en un desierto, un local de globos y risas. Las que me siguieron, solamente fueron tras mi rainplosión sónica, pero nos hicimos luego amigas, entre nosotras.  
El abrazarlas a las cuatro, distrajo a Rainbow Dash en su futura concentración, al haber dicho que, después de la fiesta, a sus cuatro años, ya encontrado su talento, la irían a dejar entrar a la competencia, antes de hacer amigas, pero, refiriendo a la fiesta, la imagen de Rainbow Dash fue cambiada a una más estilizada. Ya no era una agresiva pegaso, pero su karma seguía con los deportes agresivos. Si la pony celeste tomó en cuenta eso, no fue hasta las premiaciones del gran talento, cuando su talento olvidó una razón consecutiva de su próxima cutie mark. Rarity.  
Rainbow y Rarity. Eran las últimas ponies que demostraban la simpatía de sus talentos, hasta ahora. El evento era en seis semanas, alargando la jornada de sus bellezas comprometidas en sus marcas. Y las nuevas historias.  
Ellas tenían un buen compás, acompañadas de catorce pequeños pegasos concursantes incluidos. Para los jueces del momento, llegando la fecha del compromiso, los jóvenes Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash hizo unos trucos excelentes y atrayentes. Rarity bailó, atrajendo las bellas alas que Twilight le dio, junto con el acto de Rainbow Dash. Pero no eran las únicas yeguitas.  
Hubo talentos con anillos de fuego, naciendo una marca, para la pequeña Firl. Agua, para el pequeño Antonius. Burbujas musicales, para la pequeña Diskas. Burbujas de ruido, para la pequeña Pollex Electra. No pudo participar Derpy Hooves, pero ella recibió una medalla en reconocimiento a su valor artística, superando los obstáculos que implantaba su desviación ocular, mediante el acto de burbujas curativas, haciendo movimientos en una nube que ningún otro niñito podía hacer, para los pegasos adultos, que sufrían a escondidas del dolor de sus alas, para no decepcionar a sus hijos en el próximo subprograma, con una coronación de unas doradas ramas de olivo. De ahí, se llamaría "Gran Hermano Talento", que incorporaba a los que superaban los 15 años de edad, dentro de los adultos.  
Los siguientes seis pequeños talentos. Un huracán, hecho sólo con el movimiento de las alas, para Nickolas Micals. Un recambio de materia a chocolate, para la pequeña Sunshine Yellowcard. Este talento venía incluido con un espectro que se usaba en concentración de alas, como moldeador de elementos duros y el cacao dio una serie de pigmeos en la cutie mark. Además, fue la única pony que mostró ternura, aunque también los demás anteriores y siguientes, pero ella tenía un efecto de algodón en su pelaje que pocos obtenían, no siendo una enfermedad, sino un divino extra, con la exclusividad de que no debía ser incluido en la cutie mark presente, posteriormente explicado por ella, en su versión tierna, y la Princesa Celestia. Control de las nubes y su reanimación espacial, sin requerir de magia, sólo con alas, para el pequeño Sprecialist. Pintura y óleo en una gran velocidad, al usar las alas como pincel, para el Id Adiggis, un pequeño pony asiático occidental, mas él prefirió no querer ganar nada. Movimiento de espejos pesados con alas y aire, para la pequeña Blanka y desarrollo de arte pegaso en las artes marciales, únicos momentos de realización, para el pequeño asiático isleño Yuki Honna.  
Hubo otros talentos. Rapidez de las alas, como colibrí, para el pequeño Elías. Electricidad en momentos de hacer un Skrew Attack, para el pequeño Thomas Edd, proveniente de 6 practicantes a futuros eléctricos Edd Idvines, hermanos, siendo Thomas Edd, el menor, acompañado de su padre Prometeo y su madre Karmen. Traslado de objetos de pesos diferentes, con las alas como bases musculares, para el pequeño Giovanni y mezcla de líquidos químicos a su forma exacta, sólo con alas, para la pequeña Simone Chemmy.  
Rainbow Dash y Rarity.  
Ellas eran la decimoquinta y decimosexta de la posición de salida al "Cloudsdale tiene nuevos talentos", respectivamente. Ambas atraían a los pegasos y los pegasos chiquititos imitaron un buen rato a las concursantes.  
No había clasificatorias. Era sí o sí un campeón (o sea, los pegasos, incluso Rarity, no se repetían los turnos), uno de los talentos infantiles de Equestria. Los jueces mostraron más afecto a las últimas dos concursantes.  
De repente, Rarity se acercó demasiado al sol, matando las alas con el calor, y cayendo demasiado rápido, repitiéndose la historia que Pinkie Pie vio, como si hubieran sido adolescentes, mas el truco de Twilight era de un gran plazo, cuando Twilight, luego de varias prácticas, puso alas a Rarity y (sin la obtención de un globo gigante) anti gravedad para Applejack y Pinkie Pie, para que ellas puedan pisar Cloudsdale. Todo esto, que era en base a dirigirse al evento, gracias a Twilight, lo veía Pinkie Pie, excepto la misma Twilight, que se fue directo a Canterlot, para sus grandes clases de princesa y sabia alicornio, dejado como un aviso que llevó Pinkie Pie en su cabeza. Y estaba un pony mayor de edad. Alguien parecido a Ernest. Quizás, era él, después de todo, pero, aunque ella olvidó la nota de Twilight y el aviso de Ernest, eso no era lo peor.  
Lo peor fue quizás lo que venía, después del error de Rarity.  
A la caída de Rarity, Pinkie vio que Rainbow Dash la quería salvar. Estuvo a un paso de conseguirlo, mas no pudo -se suponía que Rainbow Dash era capaz- y el cuerpo de Rarity se estrelló, dejando correr alrededor del agujero de la caída, sangre y huesos. Rainbow Dash y Ernest, sitiado en tierra, vieron la situación y Rainbow Dash no consiguió la segunda rainplosión sónica, pero lo hizo de nuevo, aún fuera del concurso y no se la invalidaron. Nadie se había reído, (si algún pegaso tenía la intención) de Rainbow Dash. Ni de Rarity. Nadie se rió de nadie. Otra prueba superada, mas incompleta, por Pinkie Pie, costando una vida en progreso.  
Rarity fue enterrada en el mismo lugar, anteriormente velada por sus padres, Photofinish, Spike, Twilight y los fanáticos de Rarity.  
Todos la lloraron.  
Rainbow Dash mejoró a los cinco meses después, su cutie mark, basándose en lo que Rarity habría hecho: decoraciones con nubes y transformarlas a lo que se parezca primero, a algo cristalino, duro y geométrico. No hizo nunca cuerpos dobles, ni simples huevos. Eran esferas reales, al pasar las nubes a minerales y este proceso venía con electricidad, dando una mejora a su cutie mark.  
Una nube que lanza un rayo eléctrico, dentro de una joya esférica, la última pieza, era la nueva mejora de Rainbow Dash.  
Pinkie Pie preguntó quién podría estar en el lugar de Rarity.  
-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Rainbow y continuó:  
-Por si no lo notaste, mis invitaciones fueron al azar y cuatro de todas las que encontré fueron a tu fiesta, sin haber hecho la pregunta a varias. Sólo después de la muerte de Rarity, pregunté los nombres restantes.  
La pony rosada se puso triste y supo que Rainbow Dash no la ubicó por el nombre, pero Pinkamena no perdió la segunda oportunidad y fue al grano.  
Pinkie Pie preguntó nuevamente, pero por la pequeña unicornio de alas falsas.  
-¿Eran falsas esas alas de mariposa?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.  
Pinkie Pie notó que la pegaso jamás reconoció a Rarity, ni el hechizo provocado por Twilight Sparkle.  
Rainbow Dash se alejó, para realizar joyas que Rarity debió hacer. Incluso, para gran admiración de Pinkie Pie, había nacido un espectro celeste, que hacía el cuerpo celeste más acuático. Y luego, después de unos giros rápidos en la nube, en el espectro se activaban como una capa, tal como es el espectro, colores que eran las previas exactas a los colores de las joyas de Rainbow Dash, aunque la mitad eran por voluntad propia.  
Ella fue la única que consiguió un espectro, y, asumiendo que Pinkie Pie la estaba mirando, Rainbow Dash habló sobre eso:  
-Lo acabo de conseguir, gracias al poder del agua obtenida en las nubes. No fue muy posible conseguir salvar (mientras que todas, excepto una, que se volvió a Canterlot, éramos pequeñitas) a la unicorno, esa tal Rarity que tú decías, pero asumo que el intento valió la pena y el esfuerzo me dio este espectro, más en vano tengo que perfeccionarlo. Sobretodo, yo y... oye.. Estás sangrando en tus narices... Descuida, te llevaré al hospital...  
Pinkamena no reaccionó luego al hecho, pero despertó en cuanto pudo y apreció su adolescencia pony, con un mínimo detalle.  
Se había acelerado en el tiempo y, tras recordar a Ernest, ella perdió de a poco la memoria y las historias de su vieja vida.  
Luego del supuesto sueño, a plena luz de la vida de la pony rosada, vio a Rainbow Dash en una nube y al reaccionar, se vio que tenía unas alas de mariposa.  
Rainbow Dash le dijo:  
-No me preguntes de dónde los saqué, pero creo que podrías hacer memoria del diseño.¿Recuerdas un mal momento?  
Pinkie Pie se miró las alas y no supo la diferencia de éstas alas con las de algún evento anterior. Pinkie Pie no recordaba nada. Ella perdió la memoria, desde poquito, hasta por completo.  
Quizás la sangre que ella perdió afectó mucho su cerebro, y, siendo lo anterior una duda de la pegaso celeste, eso fue suficiente, para que Rainbow Dash le recordase lo siguente:  
-Los saqué de mi supuesta, más no reconocible amiga Rarity. Me topé con una cebra llamada Zecora y me dio una receta, que implicaba añadirle algo más a tu cuerpo, lo cual me pareció justo tomar las alas de Rarity, al momento de que perdiste sangre y no fue, hasta que perdiste la memoria y tuve que hacer todo esto, durante mucho tiempo.  
Efectivamente, Pinkie Pie perdió la memoria e intentando recordar a algún pony, su mente dibujó a Ernest.  
Pero la pérdida de sangre volvió otra vez y Pinkie Pie despertó en un lugar lleno de rosas.  
Rosas rojas y blancas, que al siguiente movimiento que las rosas hicieron, despertaron a la pony rosa.  
Ella perdió a Ernest y no supo si lloró por la pérdida o el descanso que obtuvo al ver las rosas.  
La pegaso celeste miraba a Pinkie Pie y, de repente, vino una alicornio, quien la miró en pena y las pequeñas la saludaron.  
Era la Princesa Celestia y llevaba un racimo de uvas, para alentar a Pinkie Pie a recordar el pasado. Rainbow Dash pidió a la Princesa Celestia que no quite las alas de la fallecida Rarity.  
La Princesa Celestia asintió con la cabeza y pidió a cambio un favor: Rainbow Dash será la que la haga recordar y contar lo que ella vio y no vio -después del accidente que produjo el cerebro de la pony rosa-, quedando ambas a mano.  
Pinkie Pie recordó una vieja memoria que tenía y sus alas, al moverlas ella, la mantuvieron en pie, cuando dijo:  
-Creo haber recordado algo, o a alguien, pero no puedo. Algún pony, pegaso, unicornio ó...  
-¿Alicornio?  
-Exacto... Ehm.  
Dash se alegró del milagro, y preguntó:  
-¿Derpy Hooves? Se arregló su campo visual que la afectaba mucho desde niña y, aunque ella logró una cutie mark, gracias a Zecora (mira... Hablando de ella, ella está allá, bajo mi nube, en fin) y a Celestia, pudo dominar el talento mágico de las burbujas curativas. Es muy torpe de mi parte decir que es un talento asqueroso, cuando en realidad, quiero suponer y supongo, que ella tiene una vida nueva, hecha en burbujas para fiestas, sesiones de terapia o bautizos. Ella nunca falta a...  
-No es ella- respondió Pinkie Pie.  
-¿Sweetie Belle? Se transformó en la amante de las joyas terrestres, ya que yo hago joyas celestes, que son muy diferentes a esas gemas. Hasta hace vestidos con gemas  
Pinkie Pie recordó a Sweetie Belle, pero no era ella. Más bien, recordó a Rarity, que quedó ella como la detallista del vestuario con gemas, en la otra historia de Pinkie Pie. Aún así no la mencionó.  
Y negó que fuera Sweetie Belle.  
-¿Scootaloo? Scootaloo... bueno, ella y la anterior nacieron, después de tu accidente vascular y van las dos, con una amiga que se llamaba Applebloom, que también nació en la misma fecha. No la diré, para calmarte. Scootaloo hizo la rainplosión sónica y, sin llorar, yo me quedé con el diseño aéreo de gemas... Lo sé, lo sé. Ya escuchaste mucho de ello, pero al menos me sirvió, para pagar tus sesiones médicas y tu recuperación. Applebloom pudo obtener un talento, gracias a las manzanas verdes con pigmeos rojos. Al principio, la llamaron, la traficante de drogas frutales, pero ya pasó y la llaman por su nombre. Hace algunos quehaceres en su granja, pero la mayoría es en el cultivo de manzanas. Escuché que fue obligada a obtener su cutie mark, luego que Applejack, su hermana mayor, se fuera a Manehattan a buscar un talento innato o nato. Lo que sea. Jamás regresó, y ni siquiera ella viene a visitarnos.  
-Excelente historia, pero tampoco son ambas.  
-Bueno. Está Fluttershy, que cuida de los animales y trata a los diferentes (animales), como todos iguales. No he sabido nada de ella.

-No es ella. Y creo que nombrando a varios que supuestamente yo no conozco, los recuerdo, como a ti, Dash.

-Ya. Gracias. Ok. Skrew Ball, que es la hija de un supesto dragón, pero él lleva una extremidad de pony, y lo otro es en base a un cuerpo muy bizarro, y se hace llamar Discord. Bueno, ella es un poco brabucona, pero es una yegua suelta. Nació de una madre loca, muy loca. Incluso, sin su madre presente, que le diga Tú no deberías hacer eso, aunque no puede, Skrew Ball lo hace con su propio padre, ¿no crees?  
Pinkie Pie movió la cabeza en ambos lados, pero aclaró que ella sí lo creía, mas no era Skrew Ball.  
Rainbow Dash dijo, hasta a Twilight Sparkle, pero ninguno de ellos fue. Pinkie Pie intentó recordar unos colores, si tan sólo no hubiera perdido sangre, pero el racimo de uvas tenía más frutos -no se acababa, obviamente, estando plantado-, y el comerlos la alentó otra vez, y luego ella mencionó plomo con verde, a lo que Rainbow Dash dijo:  
-Ahora recordé, ya que te acordaste de esos colores, a Lithius Ernest.  
Pinkie recordó una frase, que fue: En ese caso, ayúdame a conseguir otra cutie mark. Era él. Ernest. O Lithius Ernest, según Rainbow Dash. No. Él era Ernest, de la vida anterior.  
Ernest apareció de repente y saludó a las jóvenes Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, esta última siendo la más mirada por Ernest, quien dijo:  
-Si yo fuera esas alas, no te dejaría nunca.  
Ernest no estaba sitiado muy lejos de las nubes y Pinkie Pie se alegró, demasiado, que bajó a saludarlo.  
Pinkie Pie preguntó:  
-¿Tienes una cutie mark? hizo, porque recordó una pinkie promesa que le hizo a Ernerst, sin saberlo el "nuevo" Ernerst.  
-No-respondió Ernest.  
-Déjame ayudarte.  
-Bueno, pero déjame mostrarte algo. Nadie lo ha hecho.  
Ernest se elevó hasta una nube, para detener sus patas, mientras su cola funcionaba como un helicóptero. Sin embargo, ella echó a perder el talento, diciendo que ya lo había visto.  
Pinkie Pie le pidió lo siguiente, para restaurar una sonrisa que Ernest llevaba en su rostro, antes del error rosado:  
-Quiero verte volar. Conmigo y con Rainbow Dash, hasta Cloudsdale, para que tu talento sea el único.  
Él fue a volar. Ernest voló en gloria, hasta las grandes nubes y llegó hasta el estadio de Cloudsdale, obtuviendo una cutie mark, como bonificación de su marca de belleza, reflejada en su talento de imitar un helicóptero, sea insecto o máquina.  
Ernest nunca se detuvo. Ahora, sólo faltaba ponerse de pie o como él podía, encima de su nube, que él eligió, para terminar de fermentar su cutie mark. Su respectiva marca era la de un helicóptero y Pinkie Pie lo ayudó, como ella misma prometió.  
Pero, al momento de volar lo más alto con él, las alas y la sangre de la pony rosada desaparecieron. Las rosas aparecieron, cuando ella estaba cayendo.  
Rainbow Dash estaba intentando salvarla, pero detrás de ella, iba Sibenz Shadows, quien iba más rápido que ella y traspasó a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso sintió que su amiga había hecho algo y la paga de su error era ser una esclava de Sibenz. Al menos, la pegaso celeste pensó en eso y dejando de pensar, ejecutó una rainplosión sónica, destruyendo a Sibenz.  
Pinkie Pie observó que otro personaje había aparecido, esta vez, más sombrío y radical, imitando la rapidez de la pegaso. Era La Muerte e iba y a unos 15 segundos de que cayera la pony, como la muchacha que la pegaso nunca reconoció.  
-Rápido, Rainbow Dash, rápido-gritaba Pinkie Pie...  
10.  
9.  
8.  
7.  
6.  
Rainbow Dash y La Muerte iban empatados.  
2.  
1.  
La muerte había ganado. Se soltó la última rosa que llevó Pinkie Pie, en relación al parecido de ésta, con las alas que ella llevaba puestas.  
Las llevaba.


End file.
